Devices that apply a film of liquid to a surface have been known before. Typically, such devices are used for applying the film of liquid or moisture to a gummed flap of an envelope for sealing the same. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,227 issued to Rehberg describes a moistening device for the application of a liquid film to a gummed surfaces of an envelope flap. The moistening device includes a reservoir for holding water. A sponge sits on a support within the reservoir. A brush holder is supported above the reservoir and holds a brush and an absorptive strip that extends over the length of the brush. The absorptive strip has an angled end which is disposed in the liquid. The brush accordingly is sandwiched between the absorptive strip and the sponge so as to be continuously supplied with liquid. The bristles of the brush take up liquid from the sponge and the strip. The brush transfers the water to a gummed flap that is moved in contact with the brush. A porous material, such as felt, fleece or foam material with large pores, is used as the material for the sponge and the absorptive strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,727 issued to White et al describes a liquid dispensing applicator for moistening glue on stamps, envelopes and the like. A liquid holding tank with an open top rotatably supports a roller. The roller extends slightly above the open top of the tank. The liquid in the tank is picked up on the roller by rotation. The liquid transfers to a gummed surface by passing the envelope, the stamp, or the like in contact with the rotating roller.
The devices discussed above are particularly suited for use in postage metering devices and the like. Hand held containers having a porous tip also are known for applying a film of liquid to surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,837 issued to Lehre describes a moistener having a reservoir with a liquid dispensing tip for applying a film of moisture to a gummed lap of an envelope. The porous tip is a foamy sponge secured to a chamber at an upper end of the reservoir. During use of the apparatus, the reservoir container is squeezed to fill the chamber behind the foam with liquid. The sponge then communicates the liquid from the chamber to the surface in contact with the foamy sponge. While this device accomplishes the goal of applying a liquid film to a surface, it has drawbacks which limit its utility. The squeezing and pumping action may provide a very irregular pattern of liquid flow to reach the tip of the foam sponge. It is difficult to achieve a smooth and even flow of moisture through the sponge tip. Occasionally a large amount of liquid may be released through the sponge tip by a forceful squeeze of the container. This release may damage the surface to which the moisture is being applied. In addition, the useful life of the foam sponge is relatively short.
Other devices, such as markers, also provide a film of liquid to a surface. These devices typically have a solid body container with a fibrous wick that communicates the liquid from a reservoir to the dispensing tip. These devices however are not refillable and are therefore not reusable and economical. Further, the quantity of useable fluidal material contained within such devices is much less. The volume accepted by the wick reduces the available volume for the fluidal material as compared with a same size container without a wick.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a rigid body moistener that does not require a wick for applying a film of liquid to a surface.